RosarioVampire : A too serious love rival
by MeiButterfly
Summary: Will this break up TsukunexMoka ? Or will love prevail ? Who is really this MYSTERIOUS girl who pops out of nowhere ? Find out more in the story.


_**A too serious love rival: Rosario+Vampire**_

"Good Morning Class! Today we have a new student!" Teacher Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully. She turned to the girl and asked," Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" The chaotic class turned into a quiet audience, focusing their gaze onto the girl. She was extremely beautiful. Fair skin, nice figure, flowing and sparkling long black hair and it couldn't compare with anyone. Her eyes were like shimmering turquoises when she opened them. All the guys could not help but dropping their jaws and blushing furiously.

"Just call me Shizuka." The girl was soft-spoken and gentle. Tsukune Aono, located at the back, could even hear his heart thumping furiously. At the corner of his eye, he could see his beloved girl, Akashiya Moka looking downwards, disappointed and sad. He wasn't really surprised but he wanted her to be happy. After all, Moka did really save him back there when she changed him into a vampire.

Ms. Nekonome pointed to the empty seat,"Shizuka. Why don't you sit there?" Shizuka nodded and strolled towards the seat, making all the guys once again drop their jaws and the girls furious. Tsukune was shocked and thought,' Crap! She's sitting right beside me!" Moka widened her eyes and made an awful noise, as if she was going to cry, and grinded her teeth.

Shizuka sat on the wooden seat gallantly and looked at Tsukune. She smiled at him the gentlest, most beautiful smile anyone could ever imagine. Tsukune could feel himself blushing and turned away. Shizuka giggled sweetly and looked at the whiteboard, waiting for the next lesson to start.

"RING!" the recess bell rang, indicating the start of recess for the students. Tsukune knew this was his chance to make up to Moka for his stupidity in class. He grabbed his lunch and ran to the canteen to find Moka and within minutes; he found her sitting at the back table, her favourite spot. "Hey! Moka-san!" he yelled. Moka giggled," Heehee! Tsukune…""Moka-san…" he said gently, walking towards her table.

Shizuka was a few metres away and smiled. She walked towards the couple's table while her hair sent out invisible sparkles that attracted the guys in her direction. They all watched her move towards Tsukune in envy while Shizuka said in her gentle voice," Mind if I borrow Tsukune for a while?"Moka wasn't surprised at all. "Yeah, it's alright…" Greatly disappointed and unhappy, she continued to eat her lunch alone while all the guys were burning with rage. They all whispered amongst them, "It's always him! He always gets the girls…"

Shizuka brought him to the balcony and gestured him to sit down beside her on the bench. Tsukune's heart thumped like crazy as he plopped himself beside her. "I heard that you're quite tight with Moka-chan right?"

"Yeah."

"Ever thought of splitting up with her?"

"No. Why?"

"I knew it. After you sacrificed yourself to get that Rosario thing for her."

"What?! How did you know?!"

"By luck, I guess. Why only her? Why not the others?"

Tsukune was getting confused and scared of this new girl. Her questions didn't make any sense. Her tone was getting more serious and harsh in every question. He didn't want to talk to her about personal questions but it seems she wants to…

"Err… wait. I've got something on. I'll talk to you again if I have to." Tsukune dashed towards the door and ran out, never stopping until he reached the canteen.

Tsukune could have sworn he had seen white fangs protruding from her small mouth.

'I've got to keep this from Moka-san. Or else, she might get hurt. But it doesn't make any sense, why ask these questions?' Tsukune thought as he ran.

"RING!!!" the recess bell rang once more. The green-eyed lady walked into class and showed a frown on her face, making Tsukune super-worried.

"Erm…What did Shizuka-chan say to you just now?"

"Well…Erm…err…"

"Fine. It's alright."

"It's something relating to you … But I just don't know how to say this… But I promise you…"

"What's there to promise anyway? What's it about me …"

Moka looked outside the window as they spoke, avoiding eye contact with Tsukune. "You can forget about our study time tonight…" Moka said coldly. Tsukune could feel his heart breaking as she said that.

Throughout the class, Tsukune could not even concentrate on a single thing the teacher said. Whether it was history or math or science, he couldn't hear a single word. All he ever thought was how to make up with Moka. 'I'll try to send a message. She's soft-hearted and she will come and try to talk with me."

That night, Tsukune sent out a message,"Moka-san. Please listen… I know this has been very difficult for you but please try to listen. Shizuka-chan said something about the Rosario and I think she plans to take it or something." At that same moment, Moka talked to her best companion: Inner Moka.

"Err… hello? Are you there?"

The Rosario started to glow an evil and eerie red. At that same time, an evil eye appeared in the centre of the Rosario.

"What do you want? You're awakening me for nothing?"

"I'm sorry. But I've got a problem with Tsukune."

"Again?! What is that kid up to now?"

"No…there's this new girl that's making school miserable for me…"

Moka explains in detail while she noticed that the evil red glow was getting stronger.

"Shizuka…I've heard of her."

"You have?"

"Yeah, she transfers school each time, camouflaged as a soft-spoken girl but she goes sucking the blood and life source of an attractive male. She must have known that Tsukune was a vampire."

"How did she know?"

"Seeing you must have triggered her reaction to immediately go after Tsukune."

"Me?"

"Obviously…we both are the daughters of the most powerful Vampire ever in history. How can any vampire not know that?"

"Oh yeah. I see."

"However, she's a mixed blood type of vampire…"

"Huh?"

"She could use her beauty to attract the class."

"Wait, isn't she like Kurumu? That succumbus?"

"So now you get it?"

"She's using her charm to attract guys? And at the same time, her vampire abilities helped her sustain her young, beautiful form?"

"Yeah."

"If you understand now, make up with Tsukune. But I warn you, don't let him know what I have just said."

"Why?"

"Let that succumbus play her game. Let's see who will win this round…"

Outer Moka was finally relieved by Inner Moka's words and could let her heart let go of the burden that she carrying. '

"I've got to go since I can't stay long talking to you in this form."

"BLEEP." "Oh! It's from Tsukune!" Moka smiled as she the text message.

"Reply in a nice way, make up and don't tell. Anyway bye. For now…"

Meanwhile, Tsukune waited eagerly for Moka's reply. Clutching his phone in his left hand, he hoped to get a good response. "BEEP." "Oh! It's from her!" He immediately read it, 'Heehee. Okay, I understand. See you tomorrow! :D' He heaved a sigh of relief as he prepared for his bed.

The next day, Tsukune's first class was Physical Education so the students changed into their P.E. clothing and waited for the coach's instructions. Tsukune turned to his right and spotted Moka standing alone and he rushed to join her. "Hey! Moka-san! Everything alright?" She smiled happily and nodded.

A female teacher walked in and said," Your coach is sick. She told me to tell you guys to play whatever games you want." With that, she walked away, telling the chairman to take care of the class. Everyone punched the air upwards, cheering. "Sweeeeet!" all the guys chorused.

Shizuka was at the back, knowing it was time to make her move. She immediately called for Moka to come over and walked to the store room. Moka was alert this time and walked with extreme caution towards the store room. Shizuka switched on the light and strolled to the centre of the huge room and gestured for Moka to close the door.

"That metal thing. Is that the Rosario everyone's been talking about?"

"Everyone? It's only you whose been talking about it. No one really cares about me except me of course."

"Who's that underneath it all? Your inner self?"

"If you know it, stop wasting my time."

"Huh. So cool, but on top of it, you don't even know anything about my Tsukune."

"Your Tsukune?! Since when does he take orders from a mixed-blood like you?"

Shizuka was enraged. Her fingernails grew longer and longer till they looked like knife blades. From her back, two enormous bat wings protruded out and a long ash-coloured tail grew out of her skirt, showing her true succumbus form.

She lifted one leg and kicked Moka out of the store room and directly into a basketball pole. She yelled in excruciating pain, as if shouting for everyone's attention. Moka whispered, "Inner Moka, it's your turn from here."Tsukune sensed what was going on and dashed to Moka and snatched the valuable Rosario off her chest.

The high sun in the air turned into a velvet full moon, the sky turned into a cloak of velvet and dark velvet bats rushed to the transforming Moka. They circled around her, and the Change was happening. The pink hair turned into sliverish-white, her green eyes into blood-red eyes and her figure into a showy vampire.

"This is what I want to see… Hah."

"So this is Shizuka that attracts everyone. Last I remembered, you were just a little girl with no abilities…Look at you now, all grown up…"

"Hmpf. You picked the wrong school and wrong person to deal with."

"Hah. Get serious. You think I would pick the wrong person? Let's see how good you are. You need a guy to save your Rosario? That's pretty weak for the daughter of our Master."

With that, Shizuka plunged into the air, aiming for Inner Moka's body, causing an explosion and a huge cloud of dust to rise. All the Youkais coughed and exited the gym immediately.

"Heh. Now I've got you. W-W-What?!" Shizuka had hit the ground instead of Moka, creating a huge gaping in the gym floor. Inner Moka was sitting on the high basketball pole, yawning and said, "Is that all you can do? It's my turn now." Without warning, she lunged at Shizuka, giving her an extremely hard kick, leaving her unconscious on the gym floor.

"Outer Moka did everything she could to stop feeling sad. She's a host for me but I have to protect her anyway. One last thing…"

Inner Moka reached up to Tsukune's lips and kissed him, showing her affection. Tsukune was shocked, but allowed her to anyway since she was still Moka.

Inner Moka took the Rosario from Tsukune's hands and put it on her neck chain, becoming Outer Moka. The silver haired vampire queen had become the pink haired vampire princess.

Moka stood at the school balcony, her long hair flowing in the wind. She knew her love would blossom. Not because of attraction, it was because of the love of that boy who could finally open up his heart to her.


End file.
